


Pet

by Luckybug



Series: Klancetober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crazy Keith, Creepypasta, Day 3, Halloween, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Inktober, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Keith is Jeff the killer essentially, Klancetober, M/M, Pidge is BEN because it fits, Scary Stories, Serial Killer, Serial Killer Keith, Sociopaths, Voltron, creepypasta au, immortal keith, klance, scared lance, you dont need knowledge on creepypasta to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Lance never expected to be the prey of a serial killer, but when the day comes for Keith to collect his prize, Lance is at the unfortunate end of that dealDay 3 of Klancetober Creepypasta





	Pet

This is late because I’ve been binging toradora and BNHA and crying

I'm writing a bunch tonight to catch up lmao, definitely wont get to fifteen but we'll see how fast i can get these prompts done since i have free time now.

Oh lord, so day 3 was creepypasta character and unfortunately before I served time in the Voltron fandom…I served a good three years in the creepypasta fandom and wrote a handful of fanfics. So when this prompt came up I had to, I really had to throw out a tribute to my boys, BEN and Jeff. So the creepypastas that will be referenced in this prompt obviously, will be Jeff the Killer and BEN DROWNED.

YOU DONT NEED KNOWLEDGE ON CREEPYPASTA TO READ. JUST KNOW KEITHS AND IMMORTAL SERIAL KILLER

enjoy? :)

 

Lance hated his job. Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful for it of course, but the fact that he had to work the graveyard shift only for his boss to call him and tell him that he could have the night off, _after_ he had already arrived, well it was annoying.

Hunk had already dropped him off and he’d feel bad calling him back thirty minutes later to come pick him up after he had probably just got home. Lance groaned locking the door to the office and throwing his hood up over his head as he made his way down the street towards the bus stop.

A drop of rain splattered across his phone screen as he scrolled through the bus times and he groaned.

“Great! Just great, exactly what I needed for this great day!” he yelled, kicking a can across the sidewalk glaring at it as it skittered across the floor. He watched the can smack into something, at the same time that the rain began to pour, the object ricocheting off and skittering into the street. Lance dragged his gaze up the obstruction, realizing in the murky darkness of the night that the blockade was actually a person.

Lance stared at his shoes, where the can had bounced before looking up to his face. The man, he assumed, had a hood up blocking their face from view and Lance for some odd reason felt frozen to the spot.

“Oh, uh sorry man, I didn’t see you there.” Lance ran a hand through his rain soaked hair. The man didn’t move and Lance felt uncomfortable, slowly shifting on his feet.

“Well, I uh, I’m gonna go.” Lace didn’t know why he felt the need to announce that, he could’ve kept walking but his legs wouldn’t work. Even after his announcement of his departure. Something glinted in the moonlight and Lance froze when his eyes trained on the sharp blade of a knife held tightly in the mans hand.

Lances mouth opened to speak again but no words came out and Lance only recoiled at the soft gruff chuckle from the man across from him.

“No cocky response Lance?”

Lance felt as though he was going to vomit, taking a step backwards but the man only seemed to come closer.

“H-how-“

“How did I know your name?” He asks, head tilting. Curiosity made Lance wish the man would remove the hood, but his gut had the exact opposite plea. “Simple, I keep tabs of all of my pets.”

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice coming out highpitched. “Pets.”

The man removed the hood and Lances breath caught. He had abnormally pale skin, thick lining of what appeared to be black eyeliner, but was probably not, around glowing violet irises. That would have been the most horrifying thing if it were not for the large smile carved from the corner of his lips up into his cheeks. This man was something out of a horror movie. His black hair slicked back from the rain allowing all of his features to come into view. “Surprise.”

“Wh-who are you?” Lance whimpers, backing away from him his back smacking into the wall. The man advanced, one hand pinned next to Lances head, the other using the tip of the blade to trace the edges of Lances jaw.

“My name’s Keith.” He snickers, if the blade hadn’t sent shivers down his spine, the ever-present smile on his face would have.

“L-Listen Keith, I don’t…I don’t know what you want o-or what I did but if you would just…just let me go I swear…I –I’ll-“

“Y-You’ll w-what?” he mocks, bringing his nose under lances jaw, inhaling his scent from his neck.

Lance didn’t have a response to that, he swallowed the lump in his throat, his knees quaking and he was sure he was going to fall until hands gripped under his armpits and held him up for a moment. “Can’t have you falling on me now can we?” Lance watched the sinister smile on his face grow. “Or actually, that sounds like the perfect scenario if im being honest. Why don’t you do me a favor lance, and go to sleep?” the next thing Lance knew as the searing pain in his head and then blackness.

~

Lance woke up to a throbbing headache in a bed he immediately realized was not his own. He sat up looking at the painted black walls, blurry pictures were hastily stuck all over the wall of various people. Missing people flyers were strewn among them, a few adoring a knife through the face. The bed was surprisingly comfortable and Lance groaned as he sat up, pressing his hands into the velvet crimson comforter. The floor was a mess with sheets of paper, books, clothing and maybe fast food containers, though he couldn’t recognize any of them. There was one desk across from him with a bin setting atop it and Lance carefully pushed his feet off the bed before a voice stopped him.

“I wouldn’t get up if I were you. Keith won’t like you wandering around.” Lance looked up rather quickly his eyes widening when they came to rest upon a girl who he had sworn wasn’t in here moments ago.

“W-what? Where am I wh-who are you?” The girl snickered and crossed her arms moving closer to him. She grabbed his chin and pulled his head from side to side.

“Oh yeah, Keith’s sure gonna have fun with you, your skin is so pretty.” Her voice seemed to sound as though it were glitching as she spoke.

“I asked you a question.” She groaned and pulled back.

“Yeah yeah I heard you ya lame ass. My name’s Pidge, Pidge Drowned.” She grins thrusting a hand out to him and Lance had the feeling he should shake it but he couldn’t seem to move.

“Don’t trust me huh? I respect that.” She pulls her hand back. “Not that I could really do anything to you if I wanted to, your Keith’s property and I am not pulling the pin on that damned grenade. Well I hope you get comfortable, because this is your new home Lance.” She smirks. He wanted to ask how she knew his name but he was sure he’d continue receiving cryptic answers and honestly he just wanted her to leave.

“Don’t speaking huh well-“ Her words were cut off by footsteps outside and the sound of a key in the door.

She threw up a piece sign before he watched with his own two eyes, her body start to spark and manifest into pixels which seemed to disappear into the computer monitor.

Lances head whipped to the side where Keith was entering, his white hoodie soaked red and Lance felt his stomach drop. He sure hoped that was ketchup.

“So you’re awake huh?” Lance watched the man drop the knife into the bin resting upon his desk, a paper bag still in his hand.

“Where am I?”

“You get straight to the questions don’t ya? You’re in my room smart guy.” Lance watched as he walked over and he felt ready to throw up.

“Why am I in your room Keith?” He asked, voice shaking.

“I told you, I keep tabs on every single one of my pets, and you were my latest one. Last night was the time to collect, so here you are.” Keith gently touched Lances cheek, and even though the smile was carved into his face he knew he was frowning. “I bet you’re hungry here.” He dropped the paper bag onto his lap and lance looked into it seeing a wrapped hamburger and some soggy fries.

He looked up to see the cocky smirk back on Keiths face. “Don’t like it? Don’t eat it. Not my problem.” He watched Keith strip the bloody hoodie before tossing it somewhere in the room.

“Are you…are you going to kill me?”

“You think id bring you food if I was going to kill you?” Keith snorts, rifling through some papers on his desk.

“I uhm…I –“

“Spit it out already. I hate mumbling.” Keith growled, looking over his shoulder.

“Sorry. I meant, I don’t really know what your intentions are.”

“I already told you. You’re my pet. My inferior companion, my entertainment. Something I get to take care of until you die. Do you know what a pet is?”

Lance stares at him.

“Answer my fucking question.” An object whirled past his head and Lance felt tears prick at his eyes when he heard the sound of a knife being buried in dry wall.

“Yes. Yes I know what a p-pet is.”

“So you know your place. You’re lucky im in a good mood. I even let you sleep in my bed.”

Lance stared at Keith, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. “Where am I Keith.” He whimpers. The man smirks walking over and wrapping his arms around Lances body. His grip was tight, too tight and Lance couldn’t help the soft sob that wracked his body when Keith spoke.

“You’re in my world now baby, and you’re never getting out.”

 


End file.
